


love me at the ungodly hour

by literallynoonecares



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bratty Sub Rey, Choking, Dom Ben Solo, Edging, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Talk of spanking, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynoonecares/pseuds/literallynoonecares
Summary: “I wouldn’t text you good morning,” he offers out of nowhere. He looks taken aback himself.“Oh, you wouldn’t?” Rey laughs and challenges him.“I could give you what you want. What you need,” he speaks in a tone so low and gravely it makes her stomach flip.She stays silent, but looks up at him with eager eyes.“You said you were disappointed in all the guys you’ve slept with. You wouldn’t be disappointed in what I can offer you,” Ben continues.“Is that so?” She says sarcastically.“I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me all night,” he points out.She falters a bit -- she hates being seen and known.“I don’t like you. I know too much about you. About how you treat your family,” she says.“You don’t know the whole story, Rey. And just because you don’t like my personality doesn’t mean you’re not physically attracted to me,” he counters.She pauses -- he’s right.-- for the house dadam a-z kink collection: O for orgasm control --
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 135
Collections: House Dadam A-Z Kink Collection





	love me at the ungodly hour

**Author's Note:**

> for the house dadam a-z kink collection, i present to you: o for orgasm control!
> 
> cw: obviously edging, dom/sub dynamics (rey calls ben sir), alcohol

  
Rose tries to persuade Rey to head to their favorite local bar -- the Falcon -- even though Rey protests slightly. 

“I’m _bored_ of going there,” Rey laments. 

“You’re just bored of the men that also go there. You’re not bored of the bar itself,” Rose corrects. 

Rey shrugs. 

“I think I’m also bored of going to a bar owned by the Brother-in-Law of the professor I TA for,” Rey says.

“Let’s just go. It’s karaoke night,” Rose adds excitedly. 

“That doesn’t make me want to go more,” Rey teases. 

“We’ll have fun. I’ll buy you two rounds,” Rose concedes. 

Rey remembers the low balance in her checking account and weighs that against her other options. 

She acquiesces. 

They stroll into the bar and the bouncer waives them in without checking their IDs -- being a regular has a few perks, at least. 

It’s emptier than normal and Rey checks her phone. It’s only 7:45pm. She can’t believe Rose dragged her out of their apartment so early on a Saturday to drink at the same damn bar they always do. 

_At least Poe’s bartending_ , she thinks as they make their way to the bar. 

“Look who it is,” Poe says with a sly smile. 

“I don’t want to be here,” Rey says plainly. 

“Hello to you too,” Poe scoffs. 

“Sorry, I’m just so over this semester already,” Rey says.

“So I’m buying her two rounds,” Rose says. 

“Whiskey and coke?” Poe assumes. 

They nod. 

“Thank you,” Rey says as he passes her the drink. She halfheartedly lifts her glass in cheers with Rose and restrains herself from chugging the whole drink in one go. 

She doesn’t have time to, because she’s jolted by a voice she doesn’t recognize. It’s low and sultry, but somehow light and intriguing at the same time. 

“Hey, Poe where’s the Pinot Noir? I can’t find it,” the voice says. Rey looks up and sees a man behind the bar that she’s never seen before. She would _know_ if she’s seen him before. She’s completely tuned out the rest of the bar. All she knows is that he’s tall and she gets the sudden urge of desire to climb him like a tree. 

She’s being too obvious, she knows -- Rose lightly slaps her arm. 

“Who is that?” Rose asks Poe. 

“Han’s son, Ben. He’s back in town and working here now,” Poe responds. 

“ _That’s_ Han’s son? Luke’s nephew? The evil lawyer?” Rey questions. 

“Evil ex-lawyer, I think. He quit,” Poe corrects. 

Rey’s urge to climb him like a tree ebbs a bit. In her three years in this master’s program, Ben has _never_ visited. She knows it hurts Han and she’s not totally sure what happened between Ben and Luke, but it was nothing good. And he worked for the worst law firm in the country -- fighting against everything _good_. But she sees his biceps flex against his tight shirt and she begins rethinking her innate hatred of him. 

Or at least -- the way her stomach flips coerces her brain into rethinking. 

Rey groans as she hears the first brave karaoke soul -- singing Don’t Stop Believing. She notices Ben rolls his eyes at it, too. 

“Does this happen every week?” Ben asks. 

“Unfortunately,” Rey supplies. 

“I guess I shouldn’t be an asshole an introduce you,” Poe says, setting down another drink in front of Rey. 

Poe sighs and clasps a hand on Ben’s shoulders, jolting him up. 

“This is Ben Solo, Han’s son,” Poe says. 

“And this is Rey Niima, Luke’s TA. She’s getting her master’s in...Info,” Poe trails off. 

“Informatics, yes. Hi,” Rey finishes. 

“And this is Rose Tico, Rey’s roommate.”

“Nice to meet you,” Rose replies. 

“Likewise,” Ben says, but so apathetically Rose’s face drops a bit. 

Rose pulls out her phone to text Rey. 

**8:35pm**

_he’s kind of an asshole, isn’t he?_

Rey picks up her phone as it buzzes. 

**8:35pm**

_yeah, especially from what luke’s told me_

“So you TA for Luke?” Ben asks. 

“Yeah,” Rey says curtly. 

“Is your life just a constant nightmare, then?”

“No, Luke’s always been kind to me. He helped me get into this program,” she says, offended by the question. 

“Ah, so you don’t _know_ him know him then.”

“That’s rich coming from someone who hasn’t visited home in at least three years,” she retorts. 

“You got me there,” Ben feigns hurt. 

“Big hot shot DC lawyer bartending at The Falcon. Who would have guessed?” Poe mocks. 

“This is better than the firm, shockingly enough.”

“Well, didn’t you work for Snoke? He’s like, one of the most evil people in the country,” Rose asks. 

“Unfortunately. That’s why I left,” he clarifies. 

There’s an awkward silence between them as Poe helps another customer and Ben just stands behind the bar awkwardly. There’s the undercurrent of the bad karaoke and Rey can feel the disdain and stress radiating off of Ben. 

“Why is someone singing Creep for karaoke?” Ben asks. 

“I wish I knew. And I wish it would stop,” Rey laughs as she finishes her drink. 

“Do you want another?” 

“Oh! Sure, actually. I’d love one,” Rey says. 

She watches Ben pour her drink and watches his arms and hands intently, cursing her lack of resolve to hate him for how he’s treated his family. But how could she ignore those arms? 

Rose catches her staring and swats at her again. 

There’s a lull in people at the bar and Poe comes back to talk to them. 

“So what happened with that guy, Rey?” Poe asks. Ben looks up, but looks everywhere except at Rey. 

“Which one?” Rose scoffs. 

It’s Rey’s turn to swat at her best friend. 

“Okay, but she’s right. Which one?” Rey concedes. 

“He was here with you last week?” 

“Ah, that one. He was....disappointing to say the least,” she shrugs. 

“Oh, because he told you you were beautiful and wouldn’t say mean things to you in bed?” Rose retorts. 

Ben nearly chokes on his water but catches himself. 

“But that’s what I _want_ , Rose. Please never text me good morning. Instead, be the one place where I don’t have to be in control,” Rey clarifies. 

“I get it,” Poe says. 

“It’s not that weird!” Rey insists. 

“It’s not,” Ben adds. 

Rey looks at him and takes notice of the glimmer in his eyes, burrowing holes into hers. 

“And that guy definitely did not look like the guy who would tell you what to do or choke you,” Poe laughs. 

“ _Definitely_ not. He texted me good night and good morning,” she says. 

“What a nightmare,” Rose rolls her eyes. 

“If someone texted me good morning I think I’d throw my phone out,” Ben says. 

“Exactly!” Rey lifts her glass to cheers toward him. 

“Please don’t encourage her,” Rose says to Ben. 

He shrugs. 

“If she’s right, she’s right,” he replies. 

“And there is no one on the current roster who understands. Do you know how frustrating that is?” Rey laments. 

“Roster?” Ben asks. 

“The list of guys she’s hooking up with. You’re such a boomer sometimes, Ben,” Poe teases. 

“You’re older than me, Dameron,” Ben says. 

“And yet somehow you don’t understand any references.”

Both he and Poe leave them alone after that for a while -- a flood of undergrads filled the bar until they made their way to the dance floor. 

Rey joins them at some point, enough whiskey and cokes in to not care. She mostly revels in the fact that karaoke is over. 

She notices Ben’s constant glances toward her throughout the night. She wonders if he notices her glances as well. Around 10pm, Rose decides to go home -- she has a brunch date in the morning and she wants to get some sleep. Rey decides to hang around, stating she wants to hang out with Poe more. 

Both her and Rose know the actual reason. 

She floats over to the bar and sits at an empty seat by where Ben serves some girls drinks. 

“Do you want anything?” Ben asks Rey after the girls leave. 

“Water, actually.”

“Coming right up,” he replies.

Her eyes don’t leave his hands as he passes her the water.

“So,” she says taking a sip. 

“Yes?” Ben’s eyebrows quirk, eyes a little expectant. 

“Nothing,” she replies, trying to lean into the sensible part of her buried deep.

“I wouldn’t text you good morning,” he offers out of nowhere. He looks taken aback himself. 

“Oh, you wouldn’t?” Rey laughs and challenges him. 

“I could give you what you want. What you _need_ ,” he speaks in a tone so low and gravely it makes her stomach flip.

She stays silent, but looks up at him with eager eyes. 

“You said you were disappointed in all the guys you’ve slept with. You wouldn’t be disappointed in what I can offer you,” Ben continues. 

“Is that so?” She says sarcastically. 

“I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me all night,” he points out. 

She falters a bit -- she hates being _seen_ and known.

“I don’t like you. I know too much about you. About how you treat your family,” she says. 

“You don’t know the whole story, Rey. And just because you don’t like my personality doesn’t mean you’re not physically attracted to me,” he counters. 

She pauses -- he’s right. 

“You’re right,” she says.

“So,” he says. 

“There’s no way you’re going to be the best in bed I’ve had,” she says. 

“Why do you think that?” 

“You’re a lawyer,” she deadpans. 

“And lawyers can’t be good in bed?” 

“It just seems like the antithesis of your profession,” she jokes. 

“I can’t _wait_ to prove you wrong, Rey Niima,” he smirks.

“What time do you get off?” Rey asks.

“I’m not going to sleep with you tonight, Rey. Sleep on it. Text me in the morning,” he says, writing his number down on a napkin and passing it to her. 

“Okay,” she says, stuffing the napkin in her purse. 

“Do you need me to call you a cab?” Ben asks. 

“Poe was right. You really are a boomer, Ben. I can call an uber. Thank you though,” she says as she finishes her water and gets up to leave. 

🌺🌺🌺

**two days later**

Rey gets ready a little frantically. She’s all over the place -- her and Rose’s apartment isn’t clean exactly and Ben’s a goddamn lawyer -- he probably expects it to be nice. She does all the dishes and even deep cleans the bathroom. 

Rose better love her for it when she gets back from visiting her parents. 

After she cleans the house, she takes a long shower. She shaves and even washes her hair. It’s more than she’d do for any regular hook-up, but something about this situation with Ben didn’t feel regular at all. 

Maybe it’s because she feels like a part of her is betraying Luke, maybe it’s because she’s buzzing with anticipation that he can actually give her what she wants. 

An hour before he’s supposed to get to her apartment, her phone buzzes. 

**6:00pm**

_Be ready for me at the door on your knees. Wear something I can take off easily._

Rey chokes on her water a bit when she reads it. 

This is exactly what I want, she thinks to herself. 

**6:05pm**

_we’ll see_

**6:06pm**

_You don’t want to disobey me, Rey. I’ll punish you for that_

**6:08pm**

_I’ll do what I want_ 😉

**6:09pm**

_Don’t think I won’t punish you_

Something within her comes alive. It was fun for her, to egg him on like that. She wants to be a brat and get punished. Maybe that’s what’s been missing -- someone to recognize her stubbornness and hate it while also finding it sexy. 

He knocks on her door and she answers it, standing up. 

His eyes darken and it’s then when she realizes how damn tall he was -- how he loomed over her in a way that turned her on even more. 

“You’re not on your knees. You really are a disobedient girl, aren’t you?” He chides. 

“I’m sorry,” she says with mock sincerity as she steps to the side and lets him in. 

He breaks character for a moment, she thinks. He steps in and looks softer than before. She’s not sure what to do. 

“Do you want a drink or--“ she says, but he cuts her off. 

“I’m okay. Listen, Rey. If we’re going to do this, we need a safe word,” he says. 

“Okay. I want to do this,” she replies, taken back by his seriousness of the whole ordeal. 

“If gets to be too much. Too much pain or pleasure...or if you feel uncomfortable at any moment, just say 'yellow', okay?”

“Okay,” she nods. 

“And do you have any hard limits?” 

“Er, no. Well, no needles or blood or anything like that. No lasting marks.”

“Okay. Those are mine as well,” he tells her. 

“And you can call me anything. The worse the better probably,” she adds. 

“Call me sir,” he says, voice back to the deep tone he had when he first came in. 

“Yes, sir,” she says in a small voice, testing the waters.

“Good. Now let me show you what you’ve been missing,” he says as he closes the gap between them, taking long strides to the kitchen where she stands. 

He kisses her _intensely_ and Rey feels like she’s on fire. His kiss is deep and unrelenting, and it lights something within her she can’t even describe. He grabs her waist and pulls her tight toward him. His hands explore her body -- her waist, her hips, her breasts, and make their way up to her neck where they stay the longest. Squeezing slightly, just enough so she knows he’s the one in control. She sighs into it and falls into him more. 

He pushes her away, a wild look in his eyes. 

“Bedroom,” he commands and pushes her toward the living room. She leads them to the bedroom and she can feel his eyes on her ass the whole time. He doesn’t even fully close the door before he’s taking off his shirt and pushing her on the bed, pulling off her shirt. 

“You were a bad girl,” he says. 

“I know, I’m sorry, sir--“

“If you were really sorry you would have done what you were told,” he replies curtly. 

“I forgot. I got distracted,” she rationalizes. 

He takes off her bra and takes one of her breasts in his mouth. She groans and he pulls back, taking the other in his mouth. 

“What am I going to do with you, Rey?”

“Please, sir--“

“I don’t know if you’ve earned any of this,” he shakes his head. 

“Please,” she begs once more, pushing her hips up toward him. 

“If only you had been a good girl and done what I had told you,” he says. 

“ _Please_. Please touch me,” she begs. 

He gives in, and pulls down her leggings. 

“No underwear?” He asks. 

“No, sir,” she replies. 

“You’re an eager little slut, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, sir,” she _whines_ , canting her hips up again. 

He runs his hand down her body, lightly caressing every part of her except where she wants him to touch so badly. 

She tries to spread her legs open, but he holds them shut. 

“Don’t make me tie you up,” he warns. 

“Sorry, sir,” she says quietly. 

He chuckles at her squirming -- at her trying to get any friction to relieve her tension -- and it drives her mad. 

“Please, sir. I’ll be good I promise,” she says. 

“Oh, you will?”

“I’ll do anything,” she whimpers, and he grants her a tiny bit of relief, spreading open her legs finally. 

He runs a finger across her folds and smirks. 

“You’re so wet,” he tells her, “you’ve been thinking about this all day, haven’t you?”

She can’t muster the presence of mind to do anything but nod. 

He adjusts himself so his face is between her thighs, laying kisses on her inner thighs and driving her wild. She squeezes her thighs together, trying to trap him and make him pay attention to her cunt. 

He snaps up, and she cries out. 

“Don’t move. Good girls don’t move. And bad girls don’t get to cum,” he says authoritatively and she nods desperately. 

It takes all her strength not to writhe around as he begins to lick her clit, his tongue drawing dizzying circles. She needs to cum, so she forces herself not to lift her hips toward him, trying to encourage more friction. 

She stays still until he slips a finger inside her and she can’t help but move toward him. 

He pulls his finger out immediately. 

“What did I say about not moving?” 

“Sorry, sir,” she says again. 

“Such a brat. It’s like you _want_ to be punished,” he says. 

And there’s a part of her that knows he’s correct, but right now she needs to cum so she promises herself to be good. 

He slips a finger in and starts fingering her hard as he returns his mouth to her clit, alternating between sucking and circling his tongue and she can’t help but think he was right -- he _is_ good at this. 

She feels herself getting close, and she knows he can too because he speeds up his ministrations until right before she’s about to cum. And then he pulls away completely, leaving her _wrecked_. She squirms involuntarily, trying to reach any friction and relief she can. 

“Did you really think we’d do this without punishing you for not following my instructions?”

“I’ll be good, sir, please -- just let me cum,” she whines. 

“Stay still,” he commands again. 

She stops squirming around and spreads her legs open more, hoping for his return. 

He waits a moment, letting her tension overtake her again. After he’s satisfied with her stillness, his mouth is on her cunt again, tongue running over her folds and darting inside her entrance. 

She moans and says his name -- and then he stops again. 

“I told you to call me sir," he tsks, "what are we going to do now?” 

“I’m sorry, sir. I made a mistake. _Please_. I want to feel your fingers inside me again,” she begs. 

“Do you think you’ve been good enough for that? I saw you looking at my hands all night when we were at the bar. Is that what you were thinking of? Is that why you’re so wet now?” He asks treacherously. 

“I was. I wanted you to finger me and I wanted you to fuck me.”

“Only good girls get to fuck, Rey. Will you be good?”

“I will be, sir. I promise,” she whines. 

She closes her eyes, hoping that would ease some of the tension in her body. It doesn’t, but when she feels him start to finger her with two fingers as well as his tongue on her clit again, she writhes around before she can help it. She feels one of his large hands on her abdomen, steadying her. 

She senses the tension building in her, so, _so_ close to falling over her peak. Once again, he speeds up and then takes his hand and mouth away again. Her orgasm ebbs and she cries out. 

“Sir, please. I can’t take it,” she cries out. 

“You can and you will,” he states. He leaves her alone for a moment before returning to her cunt. It doesn’t take long for her to become close to orgasm, and she’s desperate for it. 

“Please, sir. Please -- can I cum?” She begs. It’s unbecoming, the noises and sounds she’s making. She has never felt so desperate to cum in her life. She feels him laugh against her cunt and he stops again right before she hits her peak. 

She thought after the first and second times he edged her she was wrecked, but she was wrong. This time was much worse. She yelps. She can’t contain how needy she has become -- a mess of nerves so tightly wound it feels like she could combust at any moment. 

“Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes, sir. I won’t disobey you again,” she says with wide eyes, searching for understanding in his eyes. 

“Let’s see,” Ben says hungrily, returning to driving her mad. He adds another finger and she groans. 

“So full and so wet for me,” he says. 

“Can I please cum, sir?” 

He doesn’t offer her a response. Instead, he brings her to the precipice of relief once more. She’s so close she can _taste_ it. If his other hand wasn’t on her abdomen still, she knew she’d be writhing all over unable to contain herself. Every single nerve ending felt like a live wire. 

When he pulls away without granting her release this time, she _cries_. Tears stream down her face as she begs. 

“I need to cum, sir. Please. I can’t take it,” she whimpers, her voice so small and so needy. 

She recognizes a flash over his face -- similar to the one from before when he softened in the living room -- and he wipes tears away from her cheek. 

She cries more, her body finding catharsis in any way it can. He drops between her knees once more, eating her out like she’s never felt before. It’s so intense she doesn’t know if there’s any coming back from this -- if there’s any after. 

Ben Solo has _ruined_ her. In the carnage, he finally grants her release as he coaxes her to orgasm. He doesn’t pull away this time, and lets her writhe around as much as she wants. 

“That’s it. Cum for me,” he says, working her through the most intense aftershocks she’s ever felt. It’s like none other the way she comes apart on his fingers and tongue. He doesn’t let up, and she’s so overstimulated she can’t help but continue to cry. She’s a mess of jumbled words and thank yous, so happy to have finally found release. 

“Next time maybe you won’t be such a brat,” he says after she calms down slightly. 

“I won’t,” she manages to say. 

He has his hand at her lips, pressing them open. 

“Clean it,” he instructs. She tastes herself and the salt from his hands, doing exactly as he says. 

“Good,” he says when she’s done. He wipes away the errant tears from her face again and kisses her. 

“Have I been good enough to fuck?” Rey asks, tentative and timidly. 

“I think so,” Ben replies, a smirk on his face. 

“Get on your hands and knees,” he commands. 

She doesn’t waste time once she’s able to check out of her blissed out state and back to reality. He slaps her ass _hard_ and she involuntarily yelps. 

“Next time you’re disobey me I’ll spank you,” he says. 

She feels him leave the bed, grabbing a condom out of his wallet. She hears him tear the packet and roll it onto his cock and she wiggles in anticipation.

“Yes, sir,” is all she says, her breath taken away as he plows into her, filling her completely. 

She gasps as her body adjusts to the feel of him inside her. He gives her a moment before he’s pulling on her hair, thrusting hard and fast. 

“You’re so tight for me,” he says. 

She moans in response as he pulls her hair tight once more. She matches his pace, desperate for even more. 

He takes his hand off of her hair and places it around her throat -- squeezing so lightly it makes her just a little lightheaded and dazed. 

“More,” she begs. 

He thrusts harder. He squeezes harder. He’s everything she has ever wanted. 

When his hand leaves her neck, she cries out at the loss. 

“But, sir--“ she begins, before stopping herself when she feels him thumb her clit, bringing her to another orgasm. It’s different than the ones from before, but she’s still so overstimulated she can barely keep her arms propped up on the bed as he fucks her. 

“Come on my dick, Rey. I want to feel it,” he says throatily, close to orgasm himself. 

He thrusts a bit more haphazardly as he finishes inside her. She all but collapses and he pulls out and rolls over next to her, tossing the condom in the garbage. 

“Was that too much?” Ben asks, a little delicately. 

“No, Ben. God. That was...” 

“I was worried it was too much,” he replies. 

“I knew the safe word. I would have used it if you kept me from orgasming another time maybe,” she says as he drags her body closer to his, draping her hand over his waist. 

“I just wanted to make sure,” he says, kissing the top of her head. 

She nearly shudders at the intimacy of it. Like _this_ was the point that was too much for her. 

“That was perfect, Ben. Really,” she says, prying her way out of his grasp so she could get up to go to the bathroom. 

When she returns, he pulls her in close to him again. 

“You’re sure you’re okay?“ 

“I promise,” she assures him. 

“We can take a shower. Maybe watch a movie?” 

She’s never had _this_ before. Someone so perfectly attuned to her desires in bed and so _thoughtful_ afterward, making sure it was what she needed. She had never felt so satisfied if she was being honest with herself. 

“Okay,” she says, and feeling a little more bold than normal -- kisses him on the cheek, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [ twitter!](https://www.twitter.com/literallynooc)  
> comments and kudos appreciated :)


End file.
